The Legend of Gemini
by xXxshikatema4evaxXx
Summary: Temari tells her students a make believe story...or is it? A Shikatema story. OOCness xD


**So this is another story that i wrote for L/A back in 9th grade. Temari is a little OOC, okay maybe a lot xD and Shika is a little OOC too xD Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Nara." The students replied.

"Today I have a special treat for you all." She said.

"Is it no homework?" a student asked.

"No, today I'm going to tell you about the legend of Gemini." She answered.

"The Legend of Gemini?" a student asked, "What does this have to do with animal biology?"

"Ah, you will see. One day a couple of guys decided they wanted to go scuba diving and explore the coral reefs that are off the shore of this town. While they were out on their boat they heard a splash. Interested, they finished getting ready, jumped in the water and swam in the direction of the splash. As they went underwater they noticed all the beautiful coral reefs and fish that surrounded the area. They soon realized that the fish in the area were surrounding something. They swam through the fish to the center of the circle. From far away they thought they saw someone in the middle of the fish, but when they got close, nothing was there! All the fish soon began to diverse. They divers were surprised and then headed back up to their boat.

"Is it just me or did you guys see something down there?" asked one of the divers.

"Don't worry I think I saw something down there" said another.

"I think I saw someone, not something" stated another diver.

"What do you mean you think you saw someone, Shikamaru?" asked the last diver.

I mean I saw a person" he answered.

"That's impossible! We saw something; you have to dive with a partner. We also didn't see any equipment. Plus whatever it was it swam away too fast for a diver."

Ignoring him "It was girl with blue eyes and turquoise hair." He said.

"Now I know you're seeing things! People don't have turquoise hair."

"Uh Naruto, you have orange hair, no one else has that."

"He has a point there."

"Well I still highly doubt there was a girl down there, lets head back to the shore and call it a day."

With that they headed back to the shore. During the ride Shikamaru was still thinking about the girl. He knew he was right about what he thought he saw. He also thought that she was really pretty too. When the boat got back to the beach they noticed a girl sitting there. They walked by her and he noticed that the girl had blur eyes! Sadly she had blonde hair, but Shikamaru was still curious.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you later." He said.

Uh, ok I guess." And with that they went ahead and Shikamaru went over to the girl.

"Hi" the girl said.

"Hi" he said.

"How come you didn't go ahead with your friends?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something." He started.

"Ok, spill."

"Are you the girl that I saw in the middle of all those fish?"

"I-I don't know what you mean. I haven't gone in the water yet."

"You're lying! Not only are you soaking wet but you have blue eyes too, just like her!"

"But I don't have turquoise hair!"

"You are her…"

"I just told y-"

"I never said she had turquoise hair," he said, "You are her."

"Man, how did I fall for that?" after she said that she took off her wig to revile her long turquoise hair.

"I want some answers. I mean how you were able to breathe while underwater for so long and why were all those fish surrounding you?" he questioned.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, I mean **anyone** about what I tell you. Promise?"

"Promise."

"I don't know how to explain how I am able to do what I can do, I just know what I am able to do. I can breathe underwater and talk to sea animals. "

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"For about 50 some years."

"But you-"

"Look like, I'm 17. I've been 17 for about 50 years now. When I first found out I can do this I got a message from the previous person who can do what I do and she told me that I won't age till I find my true love."

"Wow."

"So now I need to ask you a question. Why are you so calm about this?"

"I guess its because I saw you and I think I think it's cool that you can talk to sea animals."

"Really?"

"Really"

"What's your name?"

"Temari and you?"

"Shikamaru."

"Is that a true story Mrs. Nara?"asked a student.

"No legends aren't real, that's why there legends." answered another student.

"What do you think Mrs. Nara?"

"Me, well I believe that you can believe the legend or not." She answered.

Ring. The bell rang.

"See you all tomorrow!"

"Shikamaru, I'm home!"

"Temari how was the class today?"

"Great! I told them our story!" Temari answered.

"The Legend of Gemini?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, that one." She smiled, "the one that happened over 20 years ago."

"I remember that day so well. Also," he pulls out the flowers that he was hiding behind his back, "Happy 37th birthday!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
